A Case of You
by desolate butterfly
Summary: [KakashiShisui, smut] 'He was surrounded by cold and frigid bastards usually, so what made him think that Hatake Kakashi would be any different'


Title: A Case of You  
Author: desbutterfly  
Genre: smut  
Pairing: Kakashi/Shisui, implied Shisui/Itachi and Kakashi/Obito  
Rating: M  
Summary: _'He was surrounded by cold and frigid bastards usually, so what made him think that Hatake Kakashi would be any different?'_

--

It was three o'clock in the morning and Shisui was well on his way to becoming shitfaced.

If he gave a damn, he might have found it a bit sad that he had nothing better to do then sink cheap shots of some liquor he couldn't remember the name of—_it had some kind of bird on the label. A rooster? A turkey? Some damn ugly bird_—and sway drunkenly on his stool in the warm mustiness and stale cigarette smoke of the bar at three in the morning.

Then again, he would have had something to do if Itachi hadn't stood him up for the third time this week. Yeah, his friend was busy. Everyone in ANBU was busy, slicing up missing nin, running swords through the soft doughy bodies of daimyos and merchants and whoever else they were directed to disembowel that day. That didn't mean Itachi had to leave him hanging, waiting around the goddamn bridge all night.

Then again, Itachi had been distant lately…not that you could tell. He certainly wasn't the most open guy in the world. Shisui had to practically drag responses out of him, which he did using a variety of tricks and techniques.

The best response had been when he'd taken Itachi's chin between his hands and pulled their lips together. It was the first time Shisui had ever heard his friend gasp, and damn if it hadn't been the most arousing thing in existence.

Granted, after that one taste he hadn't managed to catch Itachi off-guard enough to snatch another kiss. And they didn't talk about it, as Itachi had wordlessly declared it an off-limits topic in that way he was so prone to doing. Shisui could cross all kinds of lines with Itachi but even he knew when to back off.

Before Itachi pulled a knife on you and slit your throat. That was when to back off.

"Ugh…" Shisui rubbed his hands over his face and pushed away an empty shotglass to join the line in front of him. He wasn't the only person in the bar. Konoha was a large enough village that the nightlife was pretty involved. And, of course, there were some poor shits just getting off duty from ANBU, badly in need of something that might chase away the red-washed haze of blood and violence for the night.

Like that guy in the corner, cradling a bottle in his palm and pulling down his thick black mask every so often to take another gulp from it. Shisui could tell he was ANBU from the posture, the way the guy sat as if he could go from totally relaxed to holy-shit-killing-you in an instant. Itachi sat that way.

And the tell-tale tattoo on the guy's bicep didn't hurt either. Shisui rested his hand in his palm and tried to remember which squad this guy had been on. Not Itachi's. Who was the one who wore the mask all the time…

_Hatake Kakashi. _

Ah. That guy. He'd heard stories—everyone did—about the prodigy of the Fourth. The one who'd claimed a Sharingan eye for his own (stolen it, Shisui's father's had said, rather bitterly) and was making a career out of running up the ANBU ranks with its use. He'd already been a legend in ANBU before Shisui and Itachi had joined, but they'd heard less and less about him since.

Itachi was quickly becoming the name at the top of every list, and Shisui thought that was only natural. A real Uchiha beats out a wannabe Uchiha every time, and how much use could a stolen Sharingan eye really be against the real thing?

_'Too bad, Kakashi-san,'_ he chuckled to himself. _'You're obsolete now.'_

"Excuse me."

_Shit._ Shisui swallowed a cough and raised his head to find the object of his thoughts standing over him, visible eye impassive, body language taut and dangerous. _Can this guy read minds or something?_

Deliberately relaxing his grip on the countertop, Shisui turned in a lazy, indolent swerve of the shoulders and smirked.

"Yeah?" he said.

"You were staring at me," Kakashi said.

Shisui let his eyes widen in feigned innocence. "Was I?"

There was a stony silence and Shisui fought the temptation to roll his eyes. This was kind of like conversing with Itachi. Had this guy stolen the default Uchiha personality along with the Sharingan or something?

"Okay," he said. "I was staring. So what? It's not a crime to stare."

Kakashi seemed to hesitate, his next words coming haltingly.

"You're an Uchiha," he said.

"Excellent observation skills," Shisui said. "No wonder you're an ANBU."

"What do you want?"

Shisui scowled and took another shot from the bar, downing it in one wincing gulp. This was way too much like talking to Itachi and he hadn't the patience for it. Not today. Not with his head full of fuzz and his stomach trying to stage a revolt against all the burning liquid he was putting into it. He licked his lips and tried for a sultry look, but it came off as more pissed off than anything.

"Maybe I don't want anything," he said. "Maybe I'm just looking. Maybe I think you've got nice arms or something. Maybe I'm wondering what you're hiding under that damned silly mask. Maybe I'm wondering what you look like when you've been well-fucked. What's it to you? What's _your_ problem?"

The other man looked startled for a few seconds, his hands coming up to rub self-consciously at his arms before he seemed to catch himself. Shisui smirked. Well _that_ definitely wasn't like Itachi. If that mask wasn't covering everything, would he be able to see a blush on the other man's face? Kind of innocent, for a legendary ANBU operative.

Then again, Shisui had often been told he was a pervert. By Itachi, who was a complete prude, so that wasn't saying much of anything, really.

Kakashi was the one staring now, his dark eye narrowed in suspicion.

"Is that really what you were thinking?" he asked, a touch scornfully.

"No." Shisui's smirk broadened and he let his eyes do a slow scan of Kakashi's body. Long legs, slim hips, and a long torso. He _did_ have nice arms. Toned but not too muscular, and the tattoo winding across the pale skin before disappearing under the dark fabric of his sleeveless vest was enticing. He licked his lips again, slower this time, and purred, "But I am now."

Kakashi's eyebrow raised and he shifted backwards. Shisui felt a flash of disappointment mostly covered by a sense of resignation. He was surrounded by cold and frigid bastards usually, so why should Hatake Kakashi be any different?

But then something changed in the other man's posture and it was Kakashi leaning over him, gloved fingers twisting into the hair at the nape of Shisui's neck, dragging him up and into a pair of soft lips tasting sourly of alcohol.

Shisui only had time to wonder when Kakashi had pulled his mask down around his neck before he was being released and the covering was back in place. He stared at Kakashi in amused confusion as the other man turned swiftly on his heel and strode out of the bar. Quickly, Shisui tossed some money down on the counter and followed.

He had a moment of panic when Kakashi wasn't anywhere in sight as he pushed past the doorway and strode out into the pre-dawn air, but then a hand grabbed him roughly by the arm and slammed him back into the wall.

_Eager, aren't you,_ Shisui thought to himself as a pair of warm lips descended on his and a knee pushed insistently between his thighs. He was used to giving as good as he got though, so it wasn't long before he was biting back at Kakashi's mouth, probing curiously between his lips with his tongue. He dug his fingernails into the skin just above Kakashi's ANBU tattoo and scratched down, pleased when the other man groaned out loud and tried to get closer.

Shisui thought he could possibly get off here, against the wall with Kakashi's hips surging against his and his palms on Kakashi's ass pulling him up and into the vee of his thighs. But a chance like this was too good to waste on dry-humping and Shisui wanted something more than hurried rutting in the open air, so he drove an elbow into Kakashi's chest and pushed him away.

Kakashi looked startled again, and half-dazed with his mask bunched up below his chin and his mouth open and wet with saliva. It took some will power for Shisui to flash a come-hither smile and start the chase.

He got about seven steps away before Kakashi snapped out of it and started to follow him in earnest, and Shisui flitted in and out of trees and buildings, alcohol and speed making him dizzy and reckless. The sense of Kakashi behind him, the pursuit, the rush through the dark was almost as good as sex and he knew the other was enjoying it too.

They all did, the ANBU. It was the first thing Shisui had learned upon joining the ranks—that adrenaline was the same heady drug, no matter what method you used to get it: whether it was the rush of thrusting a blade through the flesh of an enemy, or the rush of fucking a warm body. Shisui fucked like he fought.

Kakashi caught up with him as he was sliding into the window of his own apartments on the Uchiha compound. He flung himself in afterwards so that they both landed on the bed together. They kissed again, Shisui sucking in breaths against Kakashi's lips as he scrabbled at the other man's clothing with his fingers.

There was a jumbled moment of awkwardness as they sorted out buttons and metal clasps. Kakashi let out a breathless laugh when Shisui cursed extensively, his fingers working the difficult knot that closed Kakashi's pants.

When all barriers were stripped aside, Shisui finally took some time to really look at the man in his bed. In the moonlight, Kakashi was all pale skin and silver hair. His chest was criss-crossed with shiny patches of scar tissue, the marks of a true shinobi. He still wore the forehead protector over his eye and Shisui pushed it up, curious to see the famed stolen Sharingan. The black dots swirled in their red sea and Shisui felt his own Sharingan activate in response. Suddenly everything sharpened unbearably and he could _see_ Kakashi's blood moving through his body, anticipate the fingers trailing over his hip, down between his legs in a teasing touch.

The room spun in front of him and Shisui closed his eyes, overwhelmed with senses. He took Kakashi's arms in a bruising grip and pushed him down, wanting the full contact between their bodies, throbbing skin against throbbing skin.

--

_((Scene removed to comply with FF dot net's policy on NC- 17 fanfiction. Link to missing scene can be accessed from profile))_

_-- _

Shisui made a small sound as Kakashi pulled out of him, and squirmed against the unpleasant feeling of wetness coating his thighs and staining the sheets beneath him. He used a corner of the bedding to wipe himself off and then sat up.

"Move over," he ordered, pushing against Kakashi's side until they were both out of the wet spot. When he slung an arm lazily around Kakashi's waist and curled his head into the juncture between Kakashi's neck, he felt the other man stiffen then relax into the embrace.

They lay in silence for a while, and Shisui had almost convinced himself to sleep when Kakashi spoke.

"You look like him," he said, voice quiet and serious. "You look like he would have looked if he had lived."

Shisui huffed a sigh against Kakashi's skin and licked a bead of sweat from the man's neck.

"Yeah?" he said. "Funny thing, that. How us people from the same family kind of look alike, I mean."

There was a small noise of frustration, and then Kakashi was dragging him closer, up across his chest. Shisui squirmed, annoyed that this Jounin was acting like he needed a post-sex cuddle or something, like a fucking girl. But as Kakashi threaded his fingers through his tangled dark hair, Shisui relented and relaxed against him.

"You know what?" he said, a yawn punctuating his question.

"What?"

"I changed my mind. You're nothing at all like Itachi."

Kakashi's fingers paused in massaging his scalp for a second, then resumed their soothing press.

"Thanks," the Copy-nin said dryly, but Shisui was already asleep.

--

Around eight o'clock, Shisui woke up to find Kakashi fully dressed, mask back in place, flipping idly through one of the adult novels Shisui kept hidden beneath his bed.

Shisui generously told him that he could take the book with him when he left. He didn't need two copies of _Icha Icha Paradise_ anyway, and he'd given up on getting Itachi to take an interest in reading them.

They didn't kiss before Kakashi ducked out the window, and he didn't ask for one. Shisui had a feeling that Kakashi wouldn't have removed his mask again for him anyway.

--

fin.

--


End file.
